Ii Yoru
by Precious Cosmos
Summary: Kaito is always abused by Meiko, Luka, and Miku and now they want to make it up to him. NOT a romance.


**I didn't appreciate the Kaito abuse that the other Vocaloids did so I had to bond some people and this is what I got. Enjoy!**

"Awah," Kaito whimpered as he walked down the hallway to his room. His posture was bad and his eyes were closed looking like what could only be described as lines. He was holding his arm as if it was in a cast.

He began to talk to himself, "I only wanted that one ice cream bar to eat while I watched the premier of that new show. Why did Meiko have to smack me? All she had to say was, 'We don't have enough money, Kaito. Sorry, maybe next time.' Is that too much to ask? But no, she had to smack me right in the middle of the store. Then Rin had to start that creepy maniacal laughter causing everybody to stare. It didn't help that Meiko was a little drunk, either. Then we came home and Gakupo did something to Luka that made her mad and she felt she needed to punish him."

He paused in his ramblings long enough to open the door to his bedroom.

"Well, she found a frying pan and tried to hit Gakupo on the head with it. He ran all over the house trying to get away and ran right past me just in time for her to hit me in the face. My nose hurts…"

He started to change into his pajamas.

"Meiko thought it was funny which encouraged Rin to join. She grabbed my arm and twisted it. It hurts, too…"

With his clothes changed, he went into the bathroom attached to his room to brush his teeth. Even while brushing he talked.

"Gakupo and I hid up in that tree for an entire hour. I think the girls knew we were there, they just like the idea of scaring us, I suppose."

He rinsed his mouth and walked back into his room and sat on the bed.

Sighing, he continued, "Gakupo is a good friend. Our bond probably comes from all our hiding and afterwards healing because of those girls. Even Miku has had her fair share of terrorizing. Why am I always being abused? I'm a nice guy. What do I do wrong?"

"Onii-chan?"

He nearly jumped through the roof. Looking for the source of the intruding sound, he found it in the corner in the shape of a small boy.

Said boy was Len. The little mirror image pulled himself out of the shadows of the corner. "Who are you talking to, Onii-chan?"

Kaito completely ignored the question and instead asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Sometime after you, Meiko-san, Miku-chan, and Onna-chan went to the store," he replied, a finger on his chin like he was thinking. Then he noticed Kaito's red nose. "Did Meiko-san hurt you again?"

"I'll be fine. You should go to bed."

Len looked sad, but he left obediently.

Even though he didn't have any ice cream, Kaito had planned to watch the new show anyway. But now he was just too tired despite that it was only 8:47.

He had been asleep maybe ten minutes when someone came knocking on his door. He hoped whoever it was would just go away, but the door opened letting all the hallway light pour onto his face. He pulled the blanket over his head to hide his eyes from the brightness.

"Kaito-kun, did you go to sleep?" He knew by the voice that it was Miku.

_Obviously_, he thought. "Yeah, rough day," he muttered as he sat up, but he kept his eyes shut.

"About that," it was Luka's voice this time. He opened his eyes when he heard Miku walking into the room and groaned inwardly. He had seen Meiko next to Luka at his door. _Why are they here?_

As if reading his mind, Meiko said, "Len told us about how you were talking to yourself."

"He said you seemed really unhappy and that it was our fault," Luka finished.

"Not me!" Miku burst. "I try to not be mean to Kaito-kun!" Kaito huffed.

"Whatever. Miku wanted to come up here for 'moral support' or something," informed Meiko.

Miku wrapped her arms protectively around Kaito's neck and said to the two girls, particularly Meiko, "Why do you always hurt him?"

"Miku, you know damn good and well that we came up here to apologize!" Meiko was starting to get angry. Kaito significantly perked up, though.

Luka walked into the room. "Kaito, really, I don't mean to be cruel. Gakupo kinda deserves it sometimes and you just end up getting involved somehow. I'm very sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, I guess. Thank you," he pulled apart Miku's arms so he could sit up better.

Meiko still stood at the door with her arms crossed and her weight changing from one leg to the other. A few seconds later she let her head fall and she muttered, "Sorry."

"Meiko-chan!" Miku said authoritively.

"I'm sorry! Alright? It was mean, so, sorry."

Kaito tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes, and smiled. You could almost see the happy background.

"Don't give me that look," Meiko said as she turned her back. "What time does that show start?"

"Huh?" Kaito questioned, having been taken off guard.

"Weren't you going to watch some new program on TV tonight?"

"Oh, that. I guess not." He looked over at the clock. It read 9:03. "It would be starting about now."

Meiko turned back around and walked over to his small bedroom TV and turned it on with the remote. "What channel?"

Question marks danced above his head. "Huh? What are- oh, 53- what are you doing?"

She changed it to the proper channel while saying, "I'm not gonna let your day be a complete failure."

Miku pulled him to the end of the bed and sat next to him. He had a better idea. He slid off the edge dragging Miku and the blanket with him. She giggled and curled up under his arm and blanket that he draped over her shoulders. Luka sat down next to him on the other side, and, since she wasn't nearly as much of a snuggle bunny as Miku, rested her head on his shoulder. He was again confused because he had fully expected her to leave to do something like read and fend off Gakupo, but he wrapped the blanket around her too.

What fully threw him off was when Meiko flopped onto the bed and rested her chin on his head.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Kaito asked, "So you guys are watching it with me?"

"You can't tell?" Luka asked.

"It's the least we can do, no matter how stupid the show might be," Meiko sighed.

Suddenly Miku gasped. "I can't believe I forgot about it!" She jumped up and charged out of the room, nearly crashing into Gakupo in the process. He carefully poked his head into the room to see what it was that made her run out as fast as she did. When the scene met his eyes, his face changed to an expression that was a mixture of humor, surprise, disturbance, and jealousy.

_How someone is able to put that much emotion into one face, I'll never know_, Kaito thought as he smiled and said, "Care to join us?"

"Heck no! Luka's in there," he replied hastily. Luka somehow managed to find a shoe to throw at him, but narrowly missed. Gakupo chuckled. "You kiddies have _fun_ then."

Luka procured the matching shoe from some abyss and chucked it at the back of his head. This time she hit her mark and he ran away faster. "Pervert!" she yelled.

Miku burst back into the room. "Here, Kaito-kun!" she said happily. She was holding out a small, paper-wrapped, rectangular object. It was the ice cream bar he wanted from the store. "I bought it today when no one was watching me."

With shining eyes he took it and said, "Arigatou, Miku!" He tore it open and took a bite. It was good. Miku giggled again and she set herself back into her spot. "Where's Rin?" he wondered out loud. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Sleeping," Meiko said.

"No, I'm not."

Everyone jumped. Except for Luka, who looked completely bored. Rin came out of the same shadowy corner her mirror image had been in earlier._ How do they do that? And why do they go to that corner?_ Kaito thought. "How long have you…?"

Rin opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, he cut her off by saying, "Never mind."

"Can I watch too?" She looked timid.

"Sure," Kaito smiled. The little girl grinned and jumped into his lap.

Miku was already stuck in what was happening on the TV. Kaito craned his head up enough so he could see Meiko. "Does this mean you won't pick on me anymore?"

"Not a chance," she said as she flicked his still sore nose.

"Ow…" _Oh, well,_ he thought. _This is nice anyway._

Rin fell asleep and Luka looked like she was about to as well. Finally content, he tried to make sense of the show that he had missed the beginning of. Shortly after he finished the ice cream, though, he too fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, everybody! You all know what to do next with that little blue button down there. ^_^**


End file.
